Evangeline Salvatore/Traits
Personality Prior to her mom dying, Eva was said to be very happy and full of life. She was described as being shy and very awkward, however that happiness and lifeless of Eva slowly changed once Amanda died. She became very anxious, sad and rather reclusive. At the start of the series, Eva is still retains some of that shy, quiet, reclusive behavior, however this is only a result of her still mourning the loss of her mother. When she becomes close to Stefan and he earns her trust, Eva opens up herself slightly around him. She is then shown to be rather stubborn, strong-willed, compassionate, kind and extremely loyal to those she loves. She has a tendency to ramble whenever she feels nervous, a trait that she picked up from her mother. She is also quite impatient, and can get quite irritated when her tolerance runs out. However after Zach's death, as well as suffering a violent attack from Damon (which led to him turning her into a human-vampire hybrid), Eva's personality once again changed dramatically. She lost her shy and awkward demeanor and became more snarky, sarcastic, aggressive and quick-witted. This was mainly used around Damon, though over the years Eva used her sarcastic personality as a means to create a tough exterior to the world. It can be said that she uses her snarky, sarcastic comments to hide the pain she feels. Eva has a very complex array of emotions, mostly maintaining her tough attitude in front of people, and bottling her emotions up inside of her. Her remarks are almost always very blunt and sarcastic. She has been described as "not having a mouth filter", always saying the first thing that comes to her mind and without even thinking it through. She is able to maintain a normal attitude under most stressful situations. However, despite her tough nature, she has been shown to be emotionally fragile, and sometimes cannot bare the emotional burden of some events. Following the death of her mother, Eva learnt to hide her true emotions at bay. She hated being constantly asked about her mother's death because it was a constant reminder that Amanda was gone and never coming back. In order to stop these constant questions, Eva faked her recovery and pushed her pain emotions to the side. To this day, she still pushes her troubled emotions to the side as she doesn't like confronting the pain. Due to the heartbreak and trauma she has endured, Eva has built up an emotional wall - a barrier - and can sometimes come across as being snarky, tough and aggressive. She rarely opens up to people, only because she is afraid that after she gets close to them, she'll loose them. Even if Eva does feel comfortable with someone and trusts them enough to know that they would never hurt her, Eva still doesn't allow herself to talk to them on how she really feels. She feels like she is a burden to others, and often does whatever she can to avoid that from happening. Regarding her personality in comparison to her "uncles", Eva's overall personality mainly mirrors Damon's mostly. She can be very sarcastic, impulsive, uses violence to solves problems, quick-witted, stubborn and somewhat arrogant. She also seems to hold no fear in standing up to Damon and has a very strong "take no crap from no one" attitude that Damon also tends to display mostly around older vampires. This strong resemblance to Damon in personality is thought to be one of the reason why they clash, and have a lot of arguments. When Eva became a human-vampire hybrid, she turned into a hybrid in a time where she was still dealing with the death of her mother, and now had to deal with her father's passing as well. This caused Eva to carry a huge amount of guilt as she believed that she was the reason why both her parents were dead. Instead of mourning Zach's death, Eva directed a lot of her intense anger and sadness towards Damon, which soon caused Eva to develop a strong loathing for him. Appearance Physically, Evangeline is described to be beautiful, with a warm aura about her. She has a heart shaped face, a straight nose, a very pale complexion and long jet black hair. Her lips are uneven, with her bottom lip slightly fuller than the upper lip. Her eyebrows are slightly darker than her hair and are straighter than they are arched. She stands at 5'4, and has a rather small, slim yet toned figure. Her beauty is said to be very natural, as Evangeline dislikes wearing make up or fashionable dresses. She also doesn't wear any makeup, claiming that she doesn't like wearing "face paint" on her face. Despite this, on special occasions, Eva can be seen wearing minimal makeup, though this is always light and somewhat nude. Evangeline is noted to look a lot like her mother, Amanda, with the exception of the bright green eyes that she inherited from her father, Zach. She also shares the similar facial structure towards that of her distant uncle, Stefan Salvatore, though she possess the same dark hair and high, prominent cheek bones of that of her other distant uncle (Stefan's brother), Damon Salvatore. When in public, Evangeline goes with the story that Damon and Stefan are her cousins, even though they are really her distant uncles from 1864, however many who see them together often mistake Evangeline for being a sister of theirs, most noticeably the twin sister of Stefan, due to their striking resemblance towards one another. As a result of the house fire that she endured when she was 15, Evangeline has a number of burn scars scattered along her body. The ones on her legs were most severe, resulting in third degree burns, while the burns on her arms and her left shoulder/neck/cheek were a mixture of second and third degree burns. These burns were serious, as Evangeline had to have many skin grafts and operations to help the healing process. She remained in hospital for a month or so but was then moved to place that specialized in treating burns. Because most of the scars were on her legs, it rendered Evangeline unable to walk (comfortably at least) for a good month. She had to endured a lot of physical therapy to help gain her strength back in her legs but also her arms as well. The scars on her arms and face eventually faded (somewhat) with treatment, however they were still very noticeable and resulted in Evangeline refusing to leave the without having her scars covered up by long pants and long sleeved shirts. The scars on her face are a lot more harder to hide, though Evangeline generally wears her hair down in an attempt to cover it. Evangeline feels very self conscious about her scars, and has extreme difficulties with letting people touch or even see them. She has commented that she hates her scars because they are a constant reminder of the horror she endured, as well as what and who she had lost. Unfortunately, these burn scars did not heal during Evangeline's transition into a human-vampire hybrid. Stefan explains that because the scars were already healed (having been inflicted on Eva just under 3 years ago) there was nothing left for the vampire blood to actually heal. gave her for her birthday.]] Due to her human-vampire hybrid status, Eva's vampire appears differs from that of a full vampire. She has fangs, which length and sharpen her canine/eye teeth whenever she smells blood and need to feed. These fangs can also lengthen when she feels intense emotion such as rage or threaten. The area around her eyes also changes, with the sclera turning bright red as blood fills it. Unlike full vampires, Eva doesn't have veins that become prominent around the eyes. Instead, dark shadows appear under her eyes which become darker as the blood rushes to her eyes. Fashion wise, Evangeline mostly prefers to wear plain shirts, jeans and converse sneakers everywhere she goes, claiming that dresses and high heels are uncomfortable for her, though she will wear dresses on special occasions. Since becoming a vampire hybrid, Evangeline's fashion sense has slightly changed, giving her a more mature look by the end of the fourth season. Regarding jewelry, Evangeline isn't a big fan of stuff that is large and blingy but she will wear it if it's small, simple and not over the top. An example of this is small heart shaped pendant that Daniel gave her for her birthday. By the end of the third season, Evangeline can be seen wearing a silver wedding band on her ring finger. Abilities :: Main Article: Human-Vampire Hybrids A human-vampire hybrid is one of two supernatural hybrids in The Vampire Diaries. While they are not as powerful as a full vampire, their natural immunity to vampire weaknesses makes them a powerful species. Human-vampire hybrids possess the characteristics of both humans and vampires. They also possess all of a vampire strengths, along with powerful attributes unique to themselves alone due to their combined heritage such as day walking, and being immune to vervain. While human-vampire hybrids possess all of a vampire's strengths, and none of their weaknesses, they are still susceptible to the bloodlust that all vampires have. As a human-vampire hybrid, Evangeline possesses all the natural strengths as a vampire, which get more potent as she grows older and feeds on human blood, such as: *'Super Strength:' Human-vampire hybrids are much stronger than humans and grow stronger with time. A newly turned vampire-hybrid has enough strength to toss an average sized human across a room with great speed and force. Their other feats include single-handedly lifting a grown man high off the ground by the throat and snapping their necks, ripping a person apart and ripping out internal organs such as hearts. Their strength also allows them to jump higher and further than any natural creature. It should be noted that although human-vampire hybrids are very strong, their strength is not as powerful as compared to a full vampire. Their strength however, is more powerful than werewolves that are not in wolf form. *'Super Speed: '''Human-vampire hybrids can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. *'Dream Manipulation:' Like a full vampire, human-vampire hybrids have been known to control dreams and subconscious, often modifiying dreams, bestowing nightmares or lucid dreaming. *'Heightened Senses: This includes super sight, super hearing, touch, taste and smell. They can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood and see in total darkness. *Sunlight: Unlike some pure vampires who require the use of a Lapis Lazuli ring that allow them to walk in the daylight without being harmed, a human-vampire hybrid does not require a Lapis Lazuli ring to walk among the day. It is because of their human side that protects them from being burnt. *Vervain: Human-vampire hybrids cannot be harmed by touching or drinking vervain. Similar to the sunlight, their human sides protect them from being burnt by the herb. *Mind Compulsion: Human-vampire hybrids have the abililty to control minds, plauge people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. Because a human-vampire hybrid is not as strong as a full vampire, the mind compulsion only works correctly if the hybrid is consuming human blood. * Immunity to Compulsion: Evangeline (the only known human-vampire hybrid in the series) was born with vervain running throughout her bloodstream. The vervain in her blood caused her transformation into a vampire to have an affect which turned her into a hybrid. Because she still has a beating heart, with blood flowing through her veins, as well as vervain lacing her blood, Evangeline is immune to the compulsions of original vampires. *Invitation: A human-vampire hybrid does not need to be invited into a house in order to enter it. They are not met with a 'barrier' of sorts, unlike other pure vampires. *Immortality: Although human-vampire hybrids are human, they are still vampires and therefore stop aging once they are turned. Upon their transformation, a hybrid is immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. It is unknown whether a bite from a werewolf will kill a human-vampire hybrid, as it would do to a vampire, or if it would simply turn the human side into a werewolf, thus turning the human-vampire hybrid into a werewolf-vampire hybrid. *Healing Factor:' Hybrids can fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, torso impalement, and can even snap their bones back into place. However, their recovery time takes longer than a pure vampire as their human sides are still susceptible to harm. *'Fangs:' A human-vampire hybrid's fangs extend when they feed, are aroused by the scent of blood, or threatened/angered. *'Vervain Blood: Evangeline was born with vervain running through her system as a result of her mother doubling her intake of vervain to protect both herself and her unborn child. Because of her rare vervain laced blood, Evangeline's blood is said to be toxic to all vampires, rendering any vampire who drinks from her powerless and weak. Weaknesses *Wood:' If a human- vampire hybrid is wounded by wood it will cause the hybrid to become severely weak and if a hybrid takes a wooden stake through the heart it will result in instant death. *'Heart Extraction:' The act of removing a human-vampire's heart will result in death. *'Magic: Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of any supernatural creature with a healing abililty to explode. *Decapitation:' The act of dismembering or removing the head of a hybrid will result in death. *'Vampire Bloodline: Human-vampire hybrids who were turned by an original who turned others will die if the original is staked by the white oak stake. *Hunter's Curse:' If a human - vampire hybrid kills a member of The Brotherhood of the Five, then they will be tormented by the hunter until they kill themselves or if the hunter is replaced then they will be free of torment. *'Desiccation: Due to their hybrid status, human-vampire hybrids can survive on either a diet of human blood or human food. However, the blood is a must have required intake for their diet, and hybrids who abstain from blood for extended amounts of time will eventually desiccate and mummify. *'''Broken Neck:''' '''Breaking a hybrids neck will not kill them, but it will render them unconscious for several hours. As the world's first human-vampire hybrid, the full extent and limits of Evangeline's abilities are currently unknown. Category:Caity95 Category:Trait Pages Category:TVD Trait Pages